1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to project images embodied on transparent polymeric film onto one or more viewing surfaces by shining a light through the image embodied on the film. More particularly, the invention relates to projectors used to project thematic images singly, in either a static or serial display, onto a viewing surface or to project multiple views of an image simultaneously onto a plurality of viewing surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The projection of images using light is a well known and popular way to decorate or entertain, especially during the holidays, seasonal events or special occasions. One can display images associated with the occasion (e.g. a ghost for Halloween), and a projected image displayed under low light conditions can make a lasting impression on an observer. A relatively small image can be enlarged to many times its original size and displayed upon a surface such as a wall, garage door, sheet, screen or the like.
Drawbacks to the practice of projecting images using light include the high cost of conventional projectors, many of which cannot be used outdoors in inclement weather, and the fact that such projectors typically require some intervention by the user in order to change the image being projected. Projectors are therefore needed that are economical to manufacture and use, that can be used outdoors without risk of injury or damage, and that can display images singly, serially, or simultaneously on multiple surfaces without user intervention.